Goblins and Late Night Bonding
by Labyrinth Runner
Summary: While I was doing my homework, I got a visit from some of my favorite fae folk.


It was a stereotypical evening for me on campus. In other words, I was sitting in the lounge of my building until the wee hours of the morning before getting ready to shove a notecard under some guy's door and then run all the way back to my dorm room. As I was sitting there on my laptop, I felt someone sit down on the couch next to me. This was odd, since it was close to midnight and the lounge was pretty dead, with only me and this girl in the corner. There were plenty of other places to sit, but if the person wanted to sit by me, then I figured, by all means they could. I didn't think much of it and tried to focus more on what I should say on tonight's notecards when the person cleared their throat.

"You know, I'm shocked that you didn't even turn your head when I sat down," Christian said. His voice startled me, causing me to turn and take in my friend for the first time in months. His face was scruffy, and his clothes were modern. His hair, however, was still the long brown mass of locks that I've come to know and love, and his eyes were still the same shocking shade of blue that could make you melt.

"It's been a long time," he sighed as he draped his arm around me and pulled me into him. I let my head rest on his shoulder as we sat in silence for a few more moments.

"I missed you," I whispered.

"I know. You were busy, with everything that happened. It was a big transition, so I figured we should all let you adjust. When you finally updated The Way Forward, I figured it was time to see you again," he said with a small smile, "So how are you?"

"I'm...fine," I sighed.

"You're a writer. I'm sure you could do better than that," he teased.

"I'm tired. It's November. My family moved six hours away, and I haven't seen my own home yet. They moved the same day that I moved into my dorm. Then I did the service plunge, so I didn't have time to really process the fact that they moved away. My classes are sometimes a lot, but I try really hard. I got all the classes I want for next semester, though. I have two roommates, and we've all started to get along really well recently. However, there are nine of us total in my suite, so that can get crazy. Sometimes all I want is alone time, yet when I have it, I don't know what to do with it and I just want my suite mates back. They're so loud, but when they're gone, it's _too_ quiet. I'm terrified to travel home next Tuesday because I've never done it on my own before, and my love life is... I don't even know anymore," I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"See? Definitely more descriptive than 'I'm fine.' I hate it when you say things like that, because it means you're obviously not fine."

"I also had to get eight rabies shots in September. EIGHT."

"Whatever for?" he asked in confusion.

"For my service plunge, we stayed at an old military fort and a bat was in the room one night," I shrugged. I looked down at the notecard and pen in my lap before proceeding to fiddle with them.

"What are those for?" he asked.

"I write something on it and call it a Daily Dose of Dork. I stick it under this guy's door every night," I explained.

"That's dedication."

"It's something." We fell into silence again, the weight of our separation and the disconnect in the air around us. I had grown up since I last saw him. I hadn't outgrown him, though. Our relationship had just changed.

"Do you still love me?" he asked. The question was almost too quiet for me to hear, yet I did.

"Of course! Why would you think that I stopped? You're my character, my creation. You're literally my idea of a 'dream guy,'" I smirked.

"I know... I do apologize. It was silly of me to ask that," he said with a shake of his head.

"Look, just because I haven't talked to you or Boggy in a while doesn't mean that I don't miss you. It just means that I'm either busy, suffering from writer's block, or that I'm trying to figure out my problems in a different way, for once."

"You used to use me for that," he pointed out.

"You're still my conscience. I just prefer not to admit it. Just wait until finals week rolls around. I will be at your house all week. I can _promise_ you that," I smirked.

"I'll be looking forward to it," he smiled back before kissing my forehead.

"Do you know what you're going to write on that, yet?" he asked as he gestured towards the notecard.

"Yeah... I think I have," I replied.

"Well, I think I'll let you get back to it," he told me before patting my leg and getting off the couch.

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you all next week for Thanksgiving. Make sure to bring the turkey."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya later, Princess," he said as he waved me off. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye, Love."


End file.
